The false prophecy
by FrostGazer123556
Summary: When war has been braking out for centuries and ones to come 10 special dragonets will be brought together and save the world from total destruction or so they think. Join them through a rollercoaster of events
1. Prolog

This isn't right shouldn't n do th-SHUT IT WEBS I don't care kestrel hissed. As they flew around the mountain

but kestrel they don't even fit the-WHAT DID I but webs was cut off once more by kestrels flurry ONE MORE PEP OUT OR YOU WONT SEE TOMORROW.

fine webs grumbled. Now you go get that seawing and sandwing egg and I will get the mudwing and skywing egg. And please hurry we don't have all day.

Ok but what about the nightwing egg know one knows wer-OH MY WEBS! Did you not here what I said at the cave morrowseer is getting it because he is the only one how knows we're the all so secretive nightwing "home" kestrel said as she gladly separated and flu to Take the eggs.

No webs just shut up webs RRRAAAAAA why do I always get pushed around. no one tells dune to do anything. _**Right**_ then and there I could have been shot out of the sky. t-that thing it was like...like lightning it's only vi-RAAAAA I went tumbling down and down in to the water with a big SPLASH I knew what I had to do...SWIM! I blasted off in the water and I could here wing beats flying right above me I blasted in to the passage to the seawing palace and the wing beats stopped. Ha must have been a...oh no a SKYWING. SKYWING,THE SKYWINGS ARE HERE EVERYONE. While everyone was panicking I swam deeper only to realize that my wing had been scared but I had to do this then maybe kestrel would be a little nicer so deeper i swam shot passed the guard to the hatchery grabbed the egg looked pale pale as though it was a icewing then he remembered what morrowseer had said "we have to get hybrids even if the don't hack in the same day." So he scooped the egg and left the sea palace knowing he wouldn't be welcome back.

After I got out I turned (which was a HUGE mistake) just to see a the sea palace in a blaze. After I never looked back And just started heading to the sandwing palace after dropping off the seawing egg to dune. One seawing egg for ya dune. He said as he dropped down. Has kestrel came back no. Dune had said but we send someone else out for the sky because the skywings would know he and yada yada yada. Hurry now go you don't need to be hangging around I had set off again to the kingdom of sand were I might melt. Now we're will it be... I had searched for hours and hours looking the finally I found it as I picked up the dang egg I herd dragons yelling and screaming and bursts of flames and I need to get out of here like now. So I had set of back to the cave just then I was shot out of the sky and tumbling to the ground again holding the egg close to be I then noticed that there were nightwings morrowseer then came out of nowhere handed me the other egg go back I will see you there. So I headed back to the cave and saw asha at the mouth of the cave. What's wrong asha the mudwing egg it...it broke the she burst into tears it was my job to protect that egg and failed it broke and it was my fault. Asha asha it's ok I will get a new egg is that ok. O...k I guess don't worry now come inside I handed the one egg to asha and one to dune and they tok the egg to the hatchery. And sat and ate wily we wanted for kestrel and moonseer.

 ** _Hey it's me frost and hope you like my story any suggestions or anything comment and you can go see my friend pa3lC0ud3DeathByMonkey and stay cool fanwings_**


	2. Part one: under the mountain

✳️ Under The Mountain ✳️

RAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kelp yelled as she lunged trying to take down the huge red dragon in front of her. That was kestrel "KELP YOUR DOING IT ALL WRONG" she was huge compared to us (the 4 others) "what did I teach you. Rrrrrrrrr you know you need to be ready all of you...never mind ju..just go back to the den". "But". "I SAID GO". "Oh ok". So I went walking to the den were 4 other dragonets were I walked in with not one of the noticing I was the till I came up behind my very good friend and pounced on her, her name is galaxy she is a pitch black dragonet with purple under scales and wings. "Raaaa what, who are you." I had her pined and started laughing "scared you didn't I." "Rrrr why did you sneak up on me". "Cause I wanted to and I finally get to have fun". I got off of her and saw Scorpio the sandwing, he has dark wings with a brown speckled patter and light yellow scales. The one standing next to Him was scorch he is a grumpy skywing with a kind heart when you get to know him he is manly has dark red scales but sometimes his colour shifting scales come in when he feels sad, jealous or other emotions and it only happens sometimes. And the last dragonet reading a scroll is pebble. Pebble is... Well Different he, he isn't like us he wasn't suppose to be with us here and he doesn't really like socializing but he is very protective and sweet once you get to know him thought. "BRATS GET OUT HERE NOW" I herd a yell from kestrel ."Galaxy what did you do this time". "Nothing...ummm YEAH nothing I hope".so we headed down the hall and into the main room to see kestrel, Dune a dark yellow sandwing with a missing leg and many scars and webs a seawing with dark kelp green scales standing there with 5 cows and 4 oxen. "What's all this" scorch said. "Say thanks to kestrel and webs the went and got all of this for you. Now Take a cow and eat." Dune had said. "Thank you guys but who's the ox for." Pebble questioned. "O you haven't told them yet webs" kestrel growled. "I HAVE TO. Ummmm... We'll... Err You.. uh see... We have a umm... a... Guest coming over to see you all". "A guest cool we never get guests". Then all the dragonets talked and talked about who the dragon will be and what they will be like until we heard wing beats. All the dragonets waited impatiently near the door for the dragon to come in. Then we saw this huge black dragon he looked as if he had no emotion at all and nothing really different about him just a big black nightwing but galaxy seemed happy to meet another nightwing. "Every one this is morrowseer, morrowseer this is scorch, pebble, Scorpio, kelp and galaxy". Webs said. very nice to meat you all. I would love to talk with just you 3 please sorry to push you 5 away". "Of course of course, now you 5 go get some rest, we have hunting training to do in the morning bright and early". Ok webs we all said as we took are cow and left to are room. "Why didn't he want to talk to us I want to know more about nightwings and yeah" Galaxy wined." To be completely truth full I'm glade they sent us away, he had a weird feeling to him not like the others" I said as I paced around the room. "well your quote on quote feelings never seem to mean anything and I still want to know him he can me like a father to me to us. I mean we don't have parents so he could be like ares"! "You might like that but how do you know that we would like without even asking us, you never ask us it's do you it's just you you you isn't it never us"! I growled. And Galaxy stormed out of the room with scorch behind her and I went the other way with Scorpio and pebble sat there. "what happened". Pebble asked. Then me and Scorpio walked out of the room. "Well now might be a good time to show you something. Follow me." So we walked down another hall, ( why do we have so many halls?) "I will have to go apology to galaxy". " I know but let me show you this first". "Ok ok". So we continued walking, and walking and walking till we came to a big empty room with nothing lithely nothing. "Wooooow very ummm interesting I umm like it". " no, no, no this isn't it come help me". He led me over to a big bolder and we pushed it a little To see more nothing. "WERE IS IT, WERE IS IT, WWEERREE IISS IITT. I can't find it anywhere! KELP WERE DID I PUT IT! ...Oh no oh on OH NO... I i think the guardians have found it".


End file.
